30 days of writting
by MrGuillam
Summary: Sammlung von Oneshorts über Loki und seine Kinder
1. Chapter 1

Beginning

Nie in seinem Leben hatte Loki geglaubt einmal Vater zu werden, geschweige denn ein wirklich guter Vater zu sein. Es bedeutete immerhin viel Verantwortung auf ein Kind zu achten und es zu erziehen. Zudem wusste er auch, dass sie genauso wie er eine schwere Last tragen würde. Denn ihm war klar, wenn er je Kinder haben würde, würden sie anders sein als die Anderen, genauso wie er es immer gewesen war.

Doch die Zeit verging und Zufälle und Ereignisse geschahen, die nicht einmal er hatte voraus sehen können. Und nun hatte er nicht nur ein Kind, sondern gleich drei.

Jedes von ihnen war anders, als all die anderen Kinder in Asgard. Jedes hatte eine andere schwere Last zu tragen. Aber trotz allem liebte er alle drei. Sie waren seine Kindern, wie könnte er sie da nicht lieben, auch wenn sie in den Augen anderer Monster, Missgeburten waren.

Jörmungandaal war der Älteste. Er sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, mit den schwarzen Haaren und den großen dunklen Augen. Für sein junges Alter war er hoch gewachsen und sehr still. Die meiste Zeit über sprach er nicht viel. Versteckte sich lieber hinter Büchern, die er mehr als alles andere liebte.

Jeder Tag sah Loki mit Besorgnis wie der Junge hinter Bergen aus Papier verschwand und dabei alleine in einer Ecke saß. Alle anderen mieden ihn, traute sich nicht einmal ihn auch nur anzusehen. Nannten ihn hinter vorgehaltener Hand ein Ungeheuer. Und das nur, weil er noch eine andere Seite hatte.

Denn neben dem unschuldigen Gesicht des Jungen lag etwas, was die meisten Leute erschütterten. Er konnte, wenn er wollte, eine riesige Schlange werden. Eine Schlange die jeden mit einem einzigen Hieb des Schweifes töten konnte. Aber das hatte er bisher noch nie getan. Jedoch hatte Loki Angst, dass es passieren konnte. Denn all die Beschimpfungen, die er ertragen musste, gingen nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei. Er litt stumm vor sich hin und Loki konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Hel war die Mittlere und seine einzige Tochter. In seinen Augen war sie das wohl hübscheste und klügste Mädchen in der ganzen Stadt. Sie war neugierig und wollte immer alles um sich herum wissen. Oft zwang sie ihren älteren Bruder ihr vorzulesen und er kam ihrer Bitte immer nach, denn er auch liebte sie sehr.

Auch sie war wie Jörmungandaal ein sehr ruhiges, fast schon schüchternes Mädchen. Mit Fremden sprach sie kein Wort und wenn ihr jemand zu nah kam, der ihr Angst machte, versteckte sie sich immer wieder hinter ihrem Vater. Besonders vor Thor fürchtete sie sich ungemein. Er war so groß und tollpatschig. Aber trotzdem mochte sie ihn irgendwie, denn er war der einzige, der sich nicht vor ihr fürchtete. Sie nicht für abscheulich hielt, trotz ihres Aussehens. Denn egal wie oft Loki ihr sagte, dass sie schön sei, lag die Wahrheit jedoch offenkundig auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Ihre Last war offen für jeden zu sehen, im Gegensatz die ihrer Brüder.

Die rechte Körperhälfte von Hel war blaugrün verfärbt, ganz so als würde sie verwesen, verfallen. Sie versuchte es zu verstecken. Kämmte sich die Haare über ihre betroffene Gesichtshälfte und trug nur Kleidung, die das Offensichtliche verschleierte. Aber es half nichts, denn jeder wusste davon. Jeder wusste genau, was für eine Missgeburt sie war. Das Mädchen litt, genauso wie ihr Bruder stumm darunter, nicht so angeschaut zu werden, wie all die anderen Frauen. Nur eine Abscheulichkeit zu sein und nie so wie die anderen.

Fenrir war der Jüngste von den Dreien und ein richtiger Wirbelwind. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern konnte er nicht auch nur eine Minute lang still sitzen bleiben. Er rannte umher und versuchte sich mit allem zu messen, was ihm auch nur über den Weg lief. Besonders gerne versuchte er Thor zu Boden zu ringen, was er, wie Loki erstaunt fest stellen musste, sogar schaffte. Der kleine Junge hatte eine unglaubliche Kraft, die kaum zu bändigen war. Und wenn er nicht auch, diese Last zu tragen hätte wie jedes seiner Kinder, würde er perfekt in die typische Normalität von Asgard hinein passen.

Der kleine Junge konnte, wenn er wollte, sich in einen ausgewachsenen Wolf verwandeln. Dadurch nahm seine unglaubliche Kraft noch einmal zu und er wurde fast schon zu einer Gefahr für andere, so empfanden es die Meisten zu mindestens. Doch Loki wusste genau, dass er so etwas nie mit Absicht tun würde. In seinen Augen war er noch ein Kind, welches seine Kraft nicht kontrollieren konnte. Aber wie immer glaubte ihm Niemand.

Seine Kinder, so monströs und unheimlich sie den meisten auch waren, waren sein Halt. Er liebte sie, wie sonst Niemand. Sie waren der Grund, warum er noch Kämpfte. Denn ihnen wollte er ein besseres Leben geben als er gehabt hatte. Auch er war in seinem Leben immer der Ausgestoßene gewesen, hatte nie Jemand gehabt, der für ihn dagewesen war. Nur sein Bruder, in dessen Schatten er immer gestanden hatte.

Dass sie so fühlten wie er, wollte er verhindern. Diese Drei unschuldigen Kinder sollten einen besseren Anfang in ihrem Leben haben als er.


	2. Chapter 2

Accusation

Fenrir wusste, dass er nicht so klug war wie seine älteren Geschwister. Sie lasen viel, waren wissbegierig und lernten schnell. Doch er nicht, er hatte andere Dinge im Kopf. Wollte nicht ständig hinter irgendwelchen verstaubten Büchern sitzen.

Viel lieber tobte er draußen über die weiten Felder. Rannte in jede Himmelsrichtung die ihm gerade gefiel. Ohne auch nur irgendein Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Der Moment war dem Jungen wichtiger. Das was er jetzt erlebte und nicht das, was in der Zukunft auf ihn warten würde.

Doch auch wenn er nicht annährend soviel verstand wie seine Geschwister, wusste er jedoch eines ganz genau. Was immer er tun würde, wie sehr er sich auch versuchen würde anzupassen, all die anderen würden ihn nie akzeptieren. Für sie würde er immer der Außenseiter sein. Der, der eine Missgeburt war und sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann alle umbringen würde.

Schon als noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war, hatte er versucht sich von seinen seltsamen Geschwistern zu unterscheiden. Hatte versucht anders zu sein als sie, damit er nicht ihr Schicksal teilen musste. Er wollte kein Monster sein, wollte zu der Masse dazu gehören, Freunde haben. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, so sehr er auch versuchte anders zu sein, blieb er doch immer derselbe. Sein Schicksal blieb immer das gleiche.

Das Monster in ihm konnte er nicht verändern. Konnte es nicht wegsperren, als wäre es nie dagewesen. Denn jeder um ihn herum wusste, dass es da war. Das es nicht einfach verschwinden würde. Ehr würde es irgendwann ausbrechen und seine abscheuliche Kraft zur schau stellen. Nur noch deutlicher machen, was für ein Ungeheuer er wirklich war.

Sein ganzes Leben lang, fragte er sich, warum sie ihn hassten, warum sie ihn mieden. Er hatte einen Körper wie sie ihn hatten, war auch mit einer unermesslichen Kraft gesegnet, wie sie alle. Und doch trauten sie sich alle nicht in seine Nähe. Sprache, wenn es ging, nicht ein einziges Wort mit ihm. Schauten ihn nicht einmal an.

Genau diese Tatsache, der er genauso war wie sie, nur mit einem kleinen Makel, machte ihn wütend. Jedoch nicht auf sie und auch nicht auf seine Familie. Mehr auf sich selbst. Denn er hätte er es sicherlich irgendwie verhindern können, so zu werden wie er war. Irgendwas hätte er doch dagegen tun können, um nicht als Monster zu enden.

Doch die nüchterne Wahrheit war, dass er nichts hätte dagegen tun können. Das es ihm einfach vorbestimmt war, so zu werden und es gab keinen Weg das Schicksal zu verändern.

Deswegen rebellierten seine älteren Geschwister nicht mehr so, wie er es tat. Versuchten sich nicht mehr anzupassen, so wie er es immer wieder versuchte. Sie waren schon vor langer Zeit bei der Erkenntnis angekommen. Aber trotzdem hatte sie ihn in seinem Tun nicht gestoppt. Hatten ihn nicht von seinen Versuchen, genauso zu werden sie all die anderen, aufgehalten. Denn sie hatten gewusst, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen würden, hätte er sie nicht geglaubt. Er hatte selbst den Geschmack der bitteren Wahrheit schmecken müssen, damit er endlich das unvermeidbare einsehen konnte.

Fenrir war, der er war, und es gab nichts was dies Ändern würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Restless

Wenn es in Midgard dunkel wurde, legte sich stille über das Land. Die sonst so lauten und ruhelosen Leute kamen endlich zur Ruhe und es war kein Ton mehr zu hören. Ein wirklich seltener Moment.

Hel liebte diese Momente. Mochte es, wenn es still war und Niemand mehr ein Wort sagte. Es stimmte sie selbst ruhig. Brachte ihr endlich einmal Zeit nicht ständig darüber nachzudenken, was die Leute wieder schlechtes über sie redeten. Denn wann immer sie durch die riesigen Hallen ging, glaubte sie hinter jeder Ecke ein Flüstern zu hören. Glaubte immer wieder ihren Namen zu hören, wenn sie an Leuten vorbei ging. Fast schon fühlte sie sich verfolgt von all den schlechten Worten, die sich nie Jemand traute ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen. Sie wusste doch was sie war. Ein Monster, eine Missgestalt. Warum sagte es ihr die Leute denn dann nicht einfach. Schon so lange lebte sie mit der Wahrheit, wieso glaubten sie dann noch, diese hinter vorgehaltener hand aussprechen zu müssen?

Wann immer sie durch die leeren Flure schlich um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, versuchte sie nicht über all das Schlechte nachzudenken, was sie den ganzen Tag über verfolgte. Doch es war nicht einfach, wenn einem die grausame Wahrheit im Gesicht geschrieben stand. Ihre Brüder konnten vergessen, was für eine Last sie auf ihren Schultern trugen, denn sie sahen diese nicht jeden Tag in einem Spiegel vor sich. Sie jedoch sah sie immer, konnte sie spüren, wusste einfach das sie da war.

Als Kind hatte sie oft vor ihrem großen Spiegel gestanden und sich selbst angestarrte. Ihre grausame Gestellt in Gedanken verflucht. Ihr Spiegelbild angeschrien. Gefragt, warum sie gerade solch ein Fluch hatte treffen müssen. Doch ihr Gegenüber hatte keine Antwort darauf gehabt. Hatte einfach nur zurück gestarrt und wie sie bittere Tränen über die Wahrheit vergossen.

Manchmal hatte sie auch einfach vor dem Spiegel gestanden und die Augen zugekniffen. Hatte versucht, ihre Gestallt mit Magie zu verändern, damit sie war, wie ihre Geschwister. Sie hatten es einfacher als sie. Konnten verstecken was sie waren. Vielleicht wäre dann auch für sie alles einfacher. Doch es hatte nie geklappt und ihre Wut und der Hass auf sie selbst waren dadurch nur noch größer geworden.

Aber nach all den Jahren, in denen sie versucht hatte gegen ihr Schicksal anzukämpfen, in denen sie versucht hatte wenigstens etwas normal zu werden, hatte sich eine Art von Akzeptanz in ihr breit gemacht. Sie weinte nun nicht mehr dem nach, was sie vielleicht hätte sein können und bemitleidete sich nicht mehr selbst. Es brachte ihr nichts mehr. Das einzige, was noch immer da war, war der Hass.

In dieser Nacht, stand sie auf einem der Balkone. Über ihr breitete sich der dunkele Himmel aus, der mit Sternen überseht war. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, denn sie gerne genoss. Denn es gab nicht vieles schönes in ihrem Leben.

Stumm in Gedanken versunken stand sie starr da, bis sie plötzlich spürte, wie jemand seine Arme um ihren Hüpften legte. Mit seinen kalten Händen ihre eigenen berührte. Sie wusste wer es war, denn es gab nicht viele Personen, die sich traute sie zu berühren und ihr dabei so nahe zu kommen.

„Es tut mir Leid." Hörte sie die leise Stimme ihres Vaters flüstern. Seine Stimme klang traurig und voller Schuld. Ganz, als sei es sein Fehler, dass sie zu einem Monster geworden war. Als sei er Schuld, dass seine Kinder unter ihren Flüchen zu leiden hatte.

„Ich weiss…"


	4. Chapter 4

Snowflake

„Bruder was ist das?"

Jörmungandaal schaute von seinem Buch, in dem er gerade vertieft war und blickte hinaus aus dem Fenster. Seine kleine Schwester stand an der Fensterbank und starrte wie gebannt nach draußen, vollkommen fasziniert von dem, was dort vor sich ging.

Dicke weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel. Segelten sachte vom Himmel zu Boden und bedeckten diesen mit einer dünnen weißen Schicht. Es war ein seltenes Phänomen, dass es in Midgard schneite.

„Das ist Schnee" erklärte er seine Schwester, die noch sehr jung war und noch nie vorher in ihrem Leben etwas solches erblickt hatte. Sie war wie verzaubert von den Schneeflocken und konnte sich gar nicht an ihnen satt sehen. Neugierig, wie sie nun einmal war, öffnete sie das Fenster und berührte die dünne Eisschicht, die sie bereits auf der äußeren Fensterbank gesammelte hatte.

„Es ist ganz kalt!" bemerkte sie ganz begeistert während sie den Schnee zu einem kleinen Haufen zusammen schob. Jörmungandaal begann zu lachen. Seine Schwester war wirklich unglaublich leicht zu faszinieren. Aber sie war eben nun einmal noch ein kleines Kind. „Natürlich ist er das, Schnee ist gefrorenes Wasser und fällt nur im Winter, wenn es kalt genug ist."

Doch das kleine Mädchen hörte ihm schon nicht einmal mehr zu. Viel zu sehr war sie von dem Schnee angetan, als das sie den Erklärungsversuchen ihres Bruders zuhören konnte. Hel sammelte denn zusammen geschobenen Schnell in ihrer Hand und brachte ihn in das warme Zimmer. Anstatt jedoch das er seine Form beibehielt, schmolz er in ihrer Hand und es blieb nichts mehr als eine kleine Wasserpfütze auf den Boden von ihm übrig.

„Bruder!" jammerte sie laut und schaute den älteren mit großen traurigen Augen an. Sie hatte den Schnee behalten wollen, aber nun war nichts mehr davon übrig. Ihr älterer Bruder konnte über ihr Verhalten nur seufzen. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass sie mal wieder viel zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen war und ihm nicht zugehört hatte. Sonst hätte sie gehört, dass Schnee Kälte brauchte, um nicht wieder zu Wasser zu werden. „Schnee schmilzt bei Wärme Hel." Wiederholte er noch einmal, doch das ließ den traurigen Blick auf dem Gesicht seiner Schwester nicht verschwinden. „Warum?" fragte sie, ganz typisch für ein Kind und brachte ihren Bruder so zum nachdenken.

Wenn Jörmungandaal ehrlich war, hatte er keine Ahnung, warum Schnee in der Wärme schmolz. Aber er wusste auch, dass sich Hel mit einer solchen Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde. Immer weiter würde sie nach dem warum fragen, bis sie eine Antwort erhalten würde, mit der sie glücklich war.

„Weißt du…" begann er und versuchte sich während er Sprach eine gute Erklärung einfallen zu lassen. „Schneeflocken sind nicht unsterblich, wie wir es sind." Die kleine Hel legte den Kopf schief. So ganz schien ihr das wohl noch nicht einzuleuchten. Jörmungandaal musste sich mit seiner Erklärung wohl noch etwas anstrengen. „Nicht jeder ist unsterblich, wie wir es sind. Sie haben nur eine kurze Lebensdauer von vielleicht hundert Jahren. Schneeflocken aber haben noch eine viel kürzere Zeit. Sie fliegen vom Himmel herab und landen auf den Boden. Wenn es zu warm für sie wird, dann sterben sie. Doch wenn es lange genug kalt ist, dann leben sie ein sehr langes Leben!"

Für ein paar Minuten war es Still im Raum. Hel brauchte etwas Zeit um die Worte ihres Bruders zu verstehen. „Heißt das, ich habe sie gerade umgebracht?" Erschrocken blinzelte der Junge. Solch eine Frage von einem Kind hatte er nicht erwartet. Aber auch wenn seine Schwester nicht immer zuhörte, war sie nicht dumm und begriff recht schnell. „So gesehen… ja." Gab er zu und hoffte, dass das kleine Mädchen es nicht zu schwer nehmen würde.

„Dann fallen sie nur vom Himmel, um zu sterben?" Kurz nickte der ältere Junge und ließ zu, dass seine Schwester auf seinem Schoß kletterte. Das ganze schien sie wirklich traurig zu stimmen. Er hatte wohl nicht gerade die galanteste Erklärung für Schnee gefunden, besonders nicht eine, die für ein Kind bestimmt war.

„Das ist traurig…" murmelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Kleidung ihres Bruders. Dieser strich ihr über den Kopf und seufzte leise. „Ich weiss…"


	5. Chapter 5

Haze

Wann immer Loki mit seinen Kindern zusammen war, fühlte er sich wohl. Unter ihnen war er kein Prinz, der so anders. Nicht der Bruder des großen Thors. Auch nicht der Schwindler, der jeden hinters Licht führen konnte mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Für sie war er einfach nur ihr Vater, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Am Anfang war es ungewohnt gewesen von einem Kind umgeben zu sein. Jörmungandaal war im ständig gefolgt, egal wohin er ging. Nie hatte er ohne seinen Vater sein wollen. Erst hatte Loki es als lästig empfunden, versucht es ihm abzugewöhnen. Doch gegen den Willen eines kleinen Kindes kam selbst er nicht an. Auch Hel und Fenrir waren nicht besser gewesen. Hatten an seinem Rockzipfel gehangen und taten es noch immer. Er war ihr Fels in der Brandung, der sie vor allem beschützen konnte.

Aber auch der Gott des Unheils konnte nicht alles verhindern, konnte sie nicht von dem Dunstschleier befreien, der sie für alle anderen Augen unsichtbar oder zu Monstern machte. Keiner sah, dass sie nur Kinder waren. Kinder, die mit einer schrecklich schweren Last geboren waren für die sie nicht einmal etwas konnten. Alle sahen immer nur ihre Missgestalten, die sie so krampfhaft versuchte zu verstecken. Sahen nur die riesige Schlange, das gezeichnete Kind und den monströsen Wolf.

Manchmal fragte Loki sich, warum all die anderen Götter um ihn herum so blind waren. Warum sie nur das Böse sehen wollten und nicht das gute dahinter. Bisher hatte keines seiner Kinder jemand Leid angetan und es würde auch weiterhin so bleiben, dafür würde er sorgen. Denn er wusste, was passieren würde. Was für eine Strafe sie ereilen würde und das er nichts, überhaupt nichts, dagegen tun können würde.

Ob er auch solche Scheuklappen vor den Augen hätte, fragte er sich, während Fenrir durchs Zimmer gejagte, wenn es nicht seine Kinder wären? Wenn andere Götter solche Kinder wie er hervor gebracht hätten, würde er sie dann auch so verachtungsvoll anschauen und sie ohne jeglichen Grund hassen? Er wusste es nicht, konnte und wollte diese Frage nicht beantworten, denn er lebte im jetzt. Über Dinge nachzudenken, die vielleicht nie passieren würden oder noch nicht passiert waren, brachte ihm nichts.

Plötzlich umschloss seine Hand etwas. Kleine kalte Finger legten sich vorsichtig um seine eigenen. Sie waren so klein und zerbrechlich, ganz typisch für eine Kinderhand. Schafften es gerade einmal drei seiner Finger zu umschließen.

„Vater?"

Die großen Augen schauten zu ihm hoch. Fragend und besorgt sahen sie aus, wie die eines Kindes ihres Alters nicht auszusehen hatten. Doch das kleine Mädchen war für ihr junges Alter reifer als die meisten.

Erst jetzt viel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Fenrir, der vor ihm saß. Er hatte seine Wolfgestalt angenommen, wahrscheinlich nicht aus Absicht, und blickte ihn ebenfalls fragend an. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten konnte der Junge noch nicht wirklich umgehen, war sogar manchmal recht ungeschickt mit ihnen. Aber er war eben nur ein Kind, musste noch einiges lernen in seinem Leben.

Der riesige Wolf tapste auf ihn zu und legte seinen Kopf auf Lokis Schoß. Er wog schwer auf seinen Beinen, doch es störte ihn nicht. Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf den Wolfskopf und strich durch das dichte Fell.

„Macht euch keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung."


	6. Chapter 6

Flame

Wenn Fenrir eines nicht konnte, dann war es sein Temperament im Zaum halten. Er wusste, dass er es können musste, denn ein Fehltritt würde riesigen Ärger bedeuten. Aber es wiederum wirklich zu schaffen war eine ganz andere Herausforderung. Denn nichts war für den Jungen schwerer als sich selbst zu zähmen.

Immer, wenn er irgendwo seinen Namen hörte, versuchte er es zu ignorieren, wegzuhören. Wann immer die Leute mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten, versuchte er nicht hinzusehen. Doch trotzdem wusste er, dass sie über ihn und seine Familie schlecht redeten. Das sie sich lustig darüber machten, was für Monster sie doch alle waren. Dabei sah er selbst keinen Unterschied zwischen ihnen und seinen Geschwistern.

Fenrir war noch zu klein um zu verstehen, was es hieß anders zu sein. Wieso sie nicht einfach akzeptieren konnten, dass sie einen kleinen Makel hatten. In seinen Augen war das nicht einmal etwas Schlimmes. Ihm gefiel es ein Wolf zu sein und es machte ihm Spaß in seiner Tiergestalt über die Felder zu rennen. Den Wind in den Ohren sausen zu hören und einfach über nichts nachdenken zu müssen.

Einmal hatte seine Schwester Hel versucht ihm das alles zu erklären. Hatte versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass etwas, was nicht viele können, anderen Angst machte. Das Fähigkeiten, die anders waren als alle anderen, gefährlich seien und daher die Leute Angst vor ihnen hätten und auch vor ihren Vater. Denn auch er beherrschte Fähigkeiten, die Niemand sonst einsetzen konnte. Doch auch das verstand Fenrir nicht. Wieso sollte man vor etwas oder jemand Angst haben, der einem noch nichts getan hatte?

Genau dieses Unverständnis über ihre Worte und Taten, machten ihn wütend und gleichzeitig auch traurig. Aber nicht nur die Leute, die schlecht über sie redeten stimmten ihn so, sondern auch seine Familie. Warum wehrten sie sich nicht dagegen? Wieso ließen sie einfach zu, so in einer Ecke gedrängt und als Monster abgestempelt zu werden? Ihm war klar, dass sie dadurch Ärger bekommen würde, so wie es jeder tun würde. Doch trotzdem konnte man so etwas einfach nicht zu lassen!

Dieser Gedanke war wie eine Flamme, ein Feuer in seinem Kopf. Es brannte sich tief in ihn hinein und ließ ihn auf seine Weise gegen all das ankämpfen. Wann immer ihn nun jemand anstarrte, starrte er mit ausdruckslosem Blick zurück. Wann immer jemand auf ihn zeigte, ging er auf sie zu und fragte, was sie wollten.

Jedoch hörten sie deswegen nicht damit auf. Zwar begann sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihren Worten zurück zu halten. Deuteten nicht mehr auf sie. Aber Fenrir hörte trotzdem noch ihre Stimmen ihre Namen flüstern. Spürte wie sie hinter Türen und Ecken noch immer mit erhobenem Finger auf sie deuteten.

Es stimmte ihn hilflos und traurig, besonders wenn er sah, wie sehr seine Geschwister darunter litten. Sie hatten es einfach akzeptiert, dass Leute schlecht über sie sprachen. Nun aber, da man es nicht mehr sah oder hörte, wurde sie fast schon paranoid. Drehte sich immer wieder um, als würde sie darauf warten, jemand zu erblicken, der auf sie deutete.

Nun verstand der kleine Junge endlich, warum sie sich nie gewehrt hatten, wieso sie die ganze Zeit über Still geblieben waren. Große runde Tränen begannen seine Wangen runter zu laufen. Das alles hatte er nicht gewollt. So war das alles nicht geplant gewesen. Er hatte helfen wollen und alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Seine Geschwister waren ihm deswegen nicht böse. Sie versuchten ihn sogar zu trösten, denn sie wussten, warum er dies alles getan hatte. Deswegen konnten sie ihm nicht böse sein.


	7. Chapter 7

Formal

Wenn Hel eines nicht mochte, dann waren es formelle Festivitäten. Feiern, auf denen hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende von Leuten in einem Raum eingesperrt waren und dort tanzten und redeten.

Alleine nur der Gedanke daran, von so vielen Leuten umgeben zu sein, dicht an sie gedrängt zu werden und sich kaum bewegen zu können behagte ihr gar nicht. Und dann erst die Blicke, die sie ihr dort zu werfen würden. Immerhin waren bei solchen Veranstaltungen die Frauen besonders schön herausgeputzt. Sie konnte machen was sie wollte, sie würde immer aussehen wie ein Monster.

Doch trotz all der Angst und dem Widerwillen, wollte sie sich solch ein Fest zu mindest einmal ansehen. Hel wollte wissen, vor was sie so viel Panik hatte, was sie dort unten alles verpasste. Denn wann immer solch etwas statt fand hörte sie die Stimmen und die Musik bis hoch in ihr Zimmer. Alles klang so fröhlich und aufgedreht, dass Hel sich fragte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch Spaß an so etwas hätte.

Aber statt herunter zu gehen und einen Blick zu riskieren, sperrte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer ein. Die Angst war größer und stärker als ihre Neugier.

Ihre Brüder Jörmungandaal und Fenrir wussten jedoch von ihrem Zwiespalt. Von ihrer Angst, die sie nicht überwelligen konnte, egal wie groß ihre Wunsch auch war. Daher beschlossen sie, ihr zu helfen. So wie sie es jedes Mal machen, wenn einer von ihnen Hilfe oder Unterstützung brauchte.

„Schwester?"

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür zu Hels Zimmer und wuschelige Haarschopf von Fenrir lugte hervor. Er war der einzige in der Familie, der es nicht schaffte seine Haare zu zähmen. Durch ein offnes Fenster war Musik und Gelächter von draußen zu hören. Die Angesprochene lag zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Ganz eindeutig hatte sie keinerlei Lust mit ihm zu reden, geschweige denn ihm auf seinen Ruf zu antworten.

Vorsichtig schob Fenrir die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer, gefolgt von seinem älteren Bruder. „Warum bist du nicht beim Fest? Du willst dort doch so gerne hin." Fragte Jörmungandaal und bekam wie auch schon sein kleiner Bruder, keine Antwort von ihr. Nach reden war ihr wirklich nicht zu mute. Doch so schnell gaben die beiden Jungen nicht auf.

Sie setzten sich zu ihrer Schwester aufs Bett. „Geh doch einfach hin. Es ist doch egal was die Anderen sagen oder denken. Wenn du willst, kommen wir auch mit." Nun zeigte sie endlich eine erste Reaktion auf die Worte ihres Bruders. Langsam hob das Mädchen ihren Kopf und blickte ihren älteren Bruder an. In ihren Augen konnte er einen Funken von Dankbarkeit erkennen.

„Aber ich kann nicht einmal tanzen…" murmelte sie leise. Es war durchaus die Wahrheit, denn bisher hatte sie noch nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, es zu lernen. Gleichzeitig jedoch war es auch eine Ausrede, weiter ihrer Angst nachzugeben und sich in ihrem Zimmer einschließen zu können. „Onkel kann auch nicht tanzen." Erwiderte Fenrir darauf prompt. „Ständig stolpert er über seine eigenen Füße, aber er geht trotzdem dahin."

Hel murrte beleidigt. Sich von ihrem kleinen Bruder ihre Ausrede kaputt machen zu lassen, war kein besonders schönes Gefühl. Strafend schaute sie ihn an. Bevor sie aber darauf etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff wieder Jörmungandaal das Wort.

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, kann ich es dir beibringen." Schlug er vor und zauberte so ein verwirrtes Blinzeln auf ihr Gesicht. Natürlich glaubte sie als kleine Schwester, dass ihr großer Bruder alles konnte. Aber Tanzen hatte nicht wirklich dazu gehört.

„Du kannst tanzen?" fragte sie erstaunt und richtete sich nun auf um ihrem Bruder ins Gesicht zu sehen. Wenn er sie anlog, würde sie es sofort erkennen. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum. „Na ja… ich habe ein Buch darüber gelesen."


	8. Chapter 8

Companion

So einsam sich Hel, Fenrir und Jörmungandaal auch fühlten, sie waren nie alleine. Sie hatten keine Freunde, neben ihrem Vater wagte sich nur ihr Onkel in ihrer Nähe. Aber sie hatten immer noch einander.

Schon von Anfang an hingen sie alle einander, als ob sie gewusst hätten, was für ein Schicksal sie zu erleiden hatte. Als wollte sie verhindern, dass einer von ihnen alleine unter den Qualen des Alleinseins litt.

Als Erstgeborener hatte Jörmungandaal das Los gezogen das Leid alleine zu ertragen. Er hatte alleine mit all den Beschimpfungen und der Ausgrenzungen klar kommen müssen. Der einzige an den er sich klammern konnte, war sein Vater gewesen. Doch auch er hatte andere Verpflichtungen, hatte den kleinen Jungen oft alleine lassen müssen. So das er wusste, wie es war, alleine zu sein, alleine zu kämpfen. Bei der Geburt von Hel übernahm er daher die Rolle der Person, die sie auf jeden Fall vor allem was auf sie zukommen würde, beschützen würde. Das gleiche entschied er auch bei der Geburt seines jüngsten Bruders.

Nie traf man eines der Kinder alleine an. Immer waren sie mindestens zur zweit. Hielten einander an der Hand und versuchten mit kühlen Blick sich durch die masse von Leuten hindurch zu schlängeln. All die abwertenden Blicke zu ertragen und den Schmerz zu teilen, denn sie empfanden. Denn alleine war es für sie fast unmöglich eine solch schwere Last zu tragen.


	9. Chapter 9

Move

Zwei große Augen starrten Jörmungandaal erwartungsvoll an. Warteten darauf, was passieren würde. Doch passiert geschah. Sie saßen nur da und blickten einander an. Keiner bewegte sich auch nur ein Stück.

„Wenn du ihn anstarrst lernt er es auch nicht." Ertönte Hels Stimme. Aber selbst mit ihren Worten schaffte sie es nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit einer ihrer Brüder auf sich zu lenken. Ihre Blicke waren nur weiter starr aufeinander gerichtet. Laut seufzte sie und hob ihren kleinen Bruder hoch, der gerade einmal ein Kleinkind war. Vorsichtig legte der kleine Junge die Arme um seine Schwester, doch sein Blick lag weiter auf seinem älteren Bruder.

„Wenn du ihn mit dir herum trägst wird er es auch nicht lernen!" erwiderte Jörmungandaal und stand auf. Schon seit geraumer Zeit versuchten die Beiden dem Kleinkind endlich das Laufen beizubringen. Aber nichts was sie taten, brachten ihn dazu seine kleinen Beine in Bewegung zu setzten. Es schien wie verhext mit ihm zu sein.

Auch wenn in mancher Leute Augen Götter waren, musste sie alles lernen, wie ganz normale Menschen auch. Sie konnten nicht alles auf Abhieb, nur weil sie mit ewigem Leben und besonderen Fähigkeiten gesegnet waren. Jeder von ihnen lernte ebenso in einer ganz eigenen Geschwindigkeit. Manche lernte laufen und reden schnell, andere ehr langsam. Fenrir war weder von der einen noch von der anderen Sorte. Er war ehr derjenige, der nicht lernen wollte. Was Kinder in seinem Alter schon konnte, interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Viel lieber ließ er sich von seiner großen Schwester durch die langen Gänge tragen und beobachtete die Welt aus ihrem Blickwinkel.

„Er wird es schon lernen. Du hast es schließlich auch geschafft ohne das dir jemand geholfen hat." Antwortete Hel ihm und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie verstand durchaus, dass er ihrem kleinen Bruder helfen wollte, aber wenn er nicht wollte, konnte er daran auch nichts ändern. Anstarren brachte keinen der Beiden weiter. Jedoch schien es dem kleinen Fenrir unglaublichen Spaß zu machen, denn sein Blick war wie auch Jörmungandaal festgeklebt. Seine großen Augen konnten sich nicht von ihm abwenden.

„Ich hatte auch keine älteren Geschwister die sich um mich kümmerten und alles für mich taten." Erinnerte er sie und verschränkte einwenig beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir hatte er Niemand gehabt, außer seinem Vater, der sich um ihn gekümmert hat. Alles, was seine Geschwister durchgemacht hatte, hatte er alleine schaffen müssen.

„Ja ja." Seufzte Hel genervt. Sie war seine ganzen Geschichten leid, in denen er herum jammerte. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es sie kein leichtes Leben führten. Aber deswegen musste er es ihnen nicht dauernd erzählen.

Plötzlich jedoch wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Fenrir begann wie wild zu zappeln und streckte seine kleinen dünnen Arme nach seinem großen Bruder aus. Er wollte zu ihm, egal mit welchen Mitteln. So begann er sich zu verwandeln, ohne das es ihm wirklich bewusst war. „Nein Fenrir nicht!" rief Hel noch, aber es war schon zu spät.

Auch wenn Fenrir noch ein Kind war, war seine Wolfgestallt riesig und somit noch schwerer zu kontrollieren, als seine kleinen Kinderbeine. Er riss mit seiner Größe und seinem Gewicht Hel zu Boden und lag, mit allen vier Beinen von sich gestreckt auf ihr. Hilflos schaute er zu seinem großen Bruder hoch, der bei diesem Anblick nur schmunzeln konnte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass vier Beine noch schwieriger sind als zwei!"


	10. Chapter 10

Silver

Das erste Mal als Jörmungdaal Sleipnir begegnete, hatte er unglaubliche Angst gehabt. Er war zu der Zeit noch ein Kind gewesen. Alles um ihn herum war neu und vollkommen fremd für ihn. Sich in den riesigen Gängen zu verlaufen, war daher keine Besonderheit. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, in die Stallungen von Asgard zu gelangen und sah sich dort einem riesigen Monster gegenüber.

Im ersten Moment war er vor Schreck davon gerannt. Doch er war zu dieser Zeit noch ein Kind und war genauso Schreckhaft wie neugierig. Als der erste Schreck erst einmal über wunden war, nährte er sich wieder dem Tier und erkannte nun, dass es überhaupt kein Monster war. Es war nicht weiter gewesen, als ein Pferd. Aber natürlich kein einfaches Pferd. Sein Fell war Silberfarben und glitzerte im Sonnenlicht. Eine solche Fellfarbe hatte Jörmungdaal bisher noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Zudem war das Tier unglaublich groß. Größer noch als sein Onkel Thor.

Was das Tier jedoch noch besonderer machte als sein Fell und seine erstaunliche Größe war, dass es statt vier Beinen acht hatte.

Nun war der kleine Junge vollends von dem Pferd fasziniert. Vorsichtig versuchte er es mit seiner Hand zu berühren. Er wollte wissen, ob sich das Fell so schön anfühlte, wie es aussah. Und zu seinem großen Erstaunen, neigte das Tier seinen Kopf zu ihm herunter und ließ sich berühren, als wäre er überhaupt kein Fremder.

Als der kleine Jörmungdaal seinem Vater von dem Zusammentreffen erzählte, beschrieb er ihm jede Einzelheit. Erzählte, wie sich das Fell des Tieres anfühlte und wie unglaublich schön und faszinierend er es fand. Andere würde es für ein Untier, gar eine Missgeburt halten, doch nicht er. Während er sprach, lächelte sein Vater ihn an. Doch es war nicht das typische väterliche Lächeln, welches er von ihm kannte. Es wirkte traurig, fast schmerzlich, als würde er das Tier, von dem er sprach, kennen.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte er und Loki schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, keine Sorge. Du hast sogar etwas sehr gutes gemacht." Antwortete er ihm und erklärte ihm dabei um was für ein Tier es sich bei dem Pferd eigentlich handelte. So lernte er, dass das Pferd Sleipnir hieß und Odin gehörte. Zudem bestärkte sein Vater ihn darin, es öfters besuchen zu gehen und das tat er auch.

Wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, schlich er sich in den Stall zu dem Pferd. Manchmal saß er einfach nur bei ihm und strich ihm durch das wunderschöne Fell. An anderen Tag erzählte er ihm Geschichten, die er in Büchern gelesen hatte. Nachdem seine Geschwister geboren waren, brachte er auch sie zu dem Tier.

Doch er erfuhr nie, wer dieses Tier wirklich war.


	11. Chapter 11

Prepared

Fenrir hatte die Augen geschlossen und war vollkommen in sich versunken. Seine Atmung war regelmäßig und kontrolliert. Jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt und vorbereitet auf das, was auf ihn zu kommen würde.

Hinter sich hörte er Schritte. Nein, er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Zwanghaft versuchte er an nichts zu denken, doch die Schritte hinter ihm schallten in seinem Hinterkopf unaufhörlich. Jemand ging hinter ihm auf und ab, dass konnte er ganz klar sagen.

„Konzentrier dich!"

Erschrocken zuckte Fenrir zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Sein älterer Bruder saß vor ihm und schaute ihn streng an. Woher hatte er gewusst, dass er abgelenkt gewesen war? Beleidigt zog der kleine Junge eine Schnute. Es war ihm peinlich erwischt worden zu sein, wobei er doch um die Hilfe seines Bruders gebeten hatte.

„Hels Schritte lenken mich ab!" versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um, die den Raum auf und ab lief, in der Hand hielt sie ein Buch. Von der Beschwerde ihres kleinen Bruders nahm sie nicht wirklich viel Notiz. „Aber auch nur weil du dich ablenken lassen willst." Erwiderte sie trocken darauf und ging weiter hin und her. Nun noch beleidigter schob Fenrir seine Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Du willst es lernen, also konzentriere dich endlich!" meinte Jörmungdaal streng und brachte den Jungen wieder zurück zu seiner eigentlichen Stunde. Der beleidigte Blick von Fenrir wurde zu einem schüchternden Schämen. „Aber es ist so schwer! Und was ist wenn ich es gar nicht kann?" fragte er und blickte den Älteren mit seinen großen Augen unsicher an.

Schon seit Wochen versuchte Fenrir verzweifelt das zu lernen, was seine Geschwister sowie sein Vater alle schon konnten. Alle drei waren die dazu in der Lage, Magie einzusetzen. Warum nur sie es konnten, konnte Niemand erklären. Es war einfach so und Fenrir wollte es auch endlich können. Doch die ganze Sache stellte sich als viel Schwieriger raus als zu Anfang gedacht. Denn wenn er eines nicht konnte, dann war es ruhig sitzen bleiben und sich von nichts Ablenken zu lassen!

„Erzähl keinen Unsinn!" widersprach sein Bruder ihm sofort. „Wir können das alle, warum solltest du eine Ausnahme sein?" Aber so sicher wie Jörmungdaal war er sich da nicht. Immerhin war er anders als seine Geschwister. Nicht nur, dass er vom Charakter vollkommen anders war als sie, auch vom Aussehen her, hatte sie nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit. Das einzige was sie verband, waren ihre Namen. „Und nun komm, lass es uns noch einmal versuchen!"

Noch immer unsicher, schloss Fenrir wieder die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Schritte seiner Schwester zu überhören, versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass er ganz allein im Zimmer war. Keiner war da, der ihn stören oder ablenken würde.

Plötzlich wurde er durch einen Schrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sofort öffnete er die Augen und drehte sich neugierig um. Das Buch, welches seine Schwester in den Händen hielt, hatte an einer Seite angefangen zu brennen und stand nun lichterloh in Flammen.

„Ich hatte gesagt die Kerze Fenrir und nicht das Buch!"


	12. Chapter 12

Knowledge

Jörmungdaal bewunderte Niemand mehr in seinem Leben, als seinen Vater Loki. Es lang nicht daran, dass er einfach nur sein Vater war. Nein, um diese Bewunderung, die er empfand, zu bekommen bedarf es viel mehr. Ehr war es die Art, die er es schaffte, mit den Leuten in seiner Umgebung umzugehen.

Wenn Loki wollte, konnte er jeden gegeneinander ausspielen ohne, dass auch nur irgendjemand es bemerkte. Alleine mit ein paar einfachen Worten, konnte er den Willen einer Person brechen wie mancher Krieger Stahl in seiner Hand brechen konnte. Der Gott des Unheils brauchte kein Schwert und keine Magie, auch wenn sie durchaus praktisch für ihn war. Seine Waffe hatte er immer zur Hand.

Worte.

Loki war genauso ein Außenseiter wie seine Kinder, doch trotzdem schaffte er es immer wieder, sich zwischen die Reihen der anderen zu schleichen. Seine Intrigen um sie herum zu schmieden. Und keiner bemerkte es. Er gab sich einfach ruhig und zurückhaltend, wählte jedes seiner gesprochenen Worte mit Sorgfalt und plante jeden seiner Züge perfekt voraus. Keiner konnte ihm das Wasser reichen. Genau deswegen verehrte Jörmungdaal seinen Vater so sehr.

Keines seiner Kinder diese einzigartige Fähigkeit. Sie konnten nicht einen Krieger mit Worten zu Boden bringen, egal wie oft sie es auch versuchten. Woran es lag, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären.

Ihr Vater selbst, hatte versucht ihnen es beizubringen. Ihnen zu zeigen, wie man Worte im Kopf schmiedete um sie zu einer perfekten Waffe zu machen. „Wissen ist alles was man dafür braucht." Hatte er ihnen erklärte. „Ihr müsst alles über jeden wissen, damit ihr euer Wissen gegen sie ausspielen könnt. Egal wie klein diese eine Sache ist, sie kann es schaffen einen ganzen Berg zu versetzen."

Doch sie schafften es nicht. Loki blieb der einzige Wortschmied, der einzige Gott der Unheil alleine mit seiner schmeichelhaften Stimme sähen konnte. Der mit jedem seiner Worte, über Tod und Leben eines anderen entscheiden konnte.


	13. Chapter 13

Denial

Unruhig rutschte Fenrir auf seinem Platz hin und her. Sein Blick war auf die blank polierten Teller vor ihm gerichtet. Er wage es nicht einmal, den Blick zu heben um sich suchend nach seinen Geschwistern umzuschauen, die ebenfalls mit ihm an einem Tisch saßen.

Die Atmosphäre im Raum schien ruhig zu sein. Hier und da waren Gespräche zu hören. Geschirr klapperte. Doch so sehr sich der kleine Junge auch bemühte, sich einzureden, dass alles vollkommen in Ordnung war, wusste er es genau, dass es nicht so war.

Um ihn herum saßen lauter fremde Leute, die er nicht einmal mit Namen kannte. Aber auch wenn er sie nicht kannte, wussten sie doch ganz genau wer er war. Welch eine Abscheulichkeit er war. Was für ein Monster tief in ihm schlief. Genau deswegen traute sich der Junge nicht aufzuschauen.

Er wusste, dass ihre Blicke an ihm klebten, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, spürte er wie er sie. Spürte wie sie angewidert von ihm wegschauten und doch immer wieder einen Blick riskierten, nur um danach wieder in ein geheimnisvolles Tuscheln zu verfallen. Fenrir wusste genau worüber, oder ehr über wenn, sie sprachen. Ein anderes Thema gab es nie, wenn seine Geschwister und er gezwungen waren mit so vielen Fremden an einem Tisch zu essen. Denn auch wenn sie in aller Leute Augen Monster waren, waren sie noch immer die Kinder eines Prinzen von Asgard und musste an solchen Sachen teilnehmen.

Immer, wenn sie dort saßen, versuchte sich Fenrir so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Wollte nichts essen und nichts trinken. Er konnte einfach nichts herunter bekommen, wenn Leute ihn anstarrten als sei er ein Monster. Das war er nicht und würde es auch nie sein. Aber das verstand Niemand außer seiner Familie. Keiner von ihnen sah, dass er nur ein kleiner Junge war, der unglaubliche Angst hatte.

Wenn diese Qual vorbei war, flüchtete sich Fenrir in die Arme des nächsten Familienmitgliedes. Er weinte dann nicht, sondern murmelte nur ständig vor sich hin, ganz so als wollte er sich die Wahrheit, an die er so fest versuchte zu glauben, wieder einreden müsste. Dieses Mal traf es Loki.

„Ich bin kein Monster. Ich bin kein Monster." Murmelte er in einer Art Singsang vor sich her und hörte nichts anderes mehr. Sein Gesicht hatte er an der Kleidung seines Vaters vergraben, in die er auch seine Hände gekrallt hatte. Hilflos musste Loki mit ansehen, wie der kleine Junge vor sich hin litt und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Nichts was verhindern würde, dass seine Kinder nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen würde. Er wusste, dass dies irgendwann der Fall sein würde.

Irgendwann würde sie sich erheben und die Wahrheit, die alle anderen verleugnet hatten, zu einer Lüge machen. Sie würde sich gegen sie erheben und kämpfen. Und Loki wusste genau, dass dies das Ende der Welt sein würde.


	14. Chapter 14

Wind

Jahrelang akzeptierten sie all die Dinge, die Leute über sie sagten. Ließen sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr es sie schmerzte, Monster oder Ungeheuer genannt zu werden. Zeigten nicht, wie einsam und auch wütend es sie machte.

Keines der drei Kinder Lokis gab es zu, versteckte es für jedem, selbst vor der Familie. Aber am liebsten wollten sie sich wehren. Wollten versuchten, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten und ihnen zu zeigen, wer von ihnen die wahren Monster waren. Auch wenn sie dabei genau wussten, dass dies nur ein schlechtes Ende nehmen konnte. Es frustrierte sie einfach, nichts tun zu können. Einfach nur still alles hinzunehmen und eine gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Doch so sehr sie sich auf bemühten auszuhalten und nicht ihrer Wut nachzugeben, wurde es irgendwann einfach zuviel. Irgendwann waren die Worte der anderen nicht mehr nur ein einfacher Windstoß den es zu ertragen ging. Die Worte wurden zu einem Sturm, denn es zu bekämpfen galt. Fenrir war der erste, der versuchte, gegen diesen Sturm der Worte anzukommen.

„Schau, dort sind zwei seiner Monsterkinder."

Fenrir wusste nicht, woher die Worte kamen, doch er wusste das sie dort waren. Der kleine Junge hielt die Hand seiner Schwester, dessen Mine vollkommen eisern war. Sie versuchte nicht mehr hinzuhören, wenn jemand schlecht über sie sprach. Jedoch wusste Fenrir genau, dass sie die Worte trafen. Noch einen Schritt schneller ging das Mädchen durch den weiten Flur, nur um den Beleidigungen zu entkommen. Ihr jüngerer Bruder musste sich beeilen, um mit ihr mitzuhalten. Aber auch die schnellsten Schritte konnten nicht verhindern, dass die Leute weiter sprachen.

„Denn beiden Jungen sieht man es nicht an, aber dem Mädchen! Man sieht eindeutig was für eine Missgeburt sie ist."

Die Hand seiner Schwester begann seine eigenen so fest zu umklammern, dass es schmerzte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte dabei jedoch keinerlei Emotionen. Fenrir jedoch sah, wie sehr sie kämpfen musste, um nicht ihre Stimme zu erheben.

Doch Fenrir konnte nicht still halten. Konnte nicht ruhig bleiben, während seine Schwester stumm versuchte, all die Worte an sich abprallen zu lassen. Er wusste das sie stark war, durchhalten zu versuchte. Aber auch sie konnte so etwas nicht für alle Ewigkeit ertragen. Irgendwann würde sie daran zu Grunde gehen.

„Seit alle still!"

Ohne, dass er darüber nachdachte, schrie der kleine Junge diese Worte durch den langen Raum. Sie hallten an den Wänden wieder. Zornentbrannt starrte Fenrir in die Menge aus Leuten, von der sie umgeben waren und die sie Beiden nur erstaunt anschauten. Keiner von ihnen hatte mit irgendwelchen Widerworten gerechnet.

„Wenn hier jemand ein Monster ist, dann seit ihr es alle!"

Das Gesicht des Jungen war vor Zorn rot angelaufen. Er schrie jedes Wort aus vollem Herzen und so laut, dass es auch bloß jeder von ihnen hörte. Er wusste, dass sie diese Worte nie ernst nehmen würden. Nie auch nur eines glauben würden. Trotzdem wollte er sie dazu bekommen, endlich zu verstehen. Sie waren auch Lebewesen, die Gefühle hatten. Die es schmerzte wenn jemand schlecht über sie sprach.

Erstaunt konnte Hel nur ihren kleinen Bruder anstarren. Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihn davon abhalten die ganze Situation noch schlimmer zu machen als sie schon war, aber sie konnte nicht. Viel zu dankbar war sie ihm für seine Worte, dafür dass er sie beschützen wollte, auch wenn er wusste was ihn dadurch erwarten würde.


	15. Chapter 15

Order

Nach dem Vorfall mit Fenrir, gab es noch weitere. Es schien, als hätte der Junge endlich einen Weg gefunden, sich gegen all das Unrecht, welches ihnen wieder fuhr, zu wehren. Endlich hatte er einen Weg gefunden, seiner Wut Luft zu machen. Doch die ging nicht besonders lange gut.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich jemand traute, sich über Fenrir zu beschweren. Aber nachdem der erste erst einmal das Wort ergriffen hatte, wurden es immer mehr. Zwar hatte der Junge keinem von ihm wirklichen Schaden zugefügt, durch seine Art jedoch, hatte er ihnen doch schon Angst eingejagt. Sie glaubten sogar um ihr Leben fürchten zu müssen, wenn er weiterhin so unkontrolliert handeln würde.

Dass dies jedoch vollkommen unsinnig war, sahen nur Loki und seine Kinder.

Stunden um Stunden verbrachte Loki damit, denn Leute zu erklären, dass sein Sohn nichts unrechtes getan hatte. Versuchte ihnen klar zu machen, wie normal seiner Reaktion gewesen war, nachdem sie ihn so lange mit ihren Worten und Taten gequält hatten. Doch trotz seiner Gabe, Personen manipulieren zu können, traf er bei ihnen nur auf taube Ohren. Sie konnten und wollten einfach nicht glauben, dass Fenrir Niemanden etwas tun würde.

So wurde erlassen, dass Fenrir eingesperrt werden musste, damit er wirklich keiner Seele etwas antun konnte. Gegen dieses Urteil wehrte sich Loki wie ein wildes Tier. Er wusste, dass dieser Befehl nicht nur vollkommen unsinnig war, sondern auch nichts nützen würde. Denn wenn man ihn wegsperren würde, würde man nur die Wut, die in ihm wuchs nur noch größer werden lassen. Dann wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich sein Sohn wirklich zur wehr setzt und das mit allen Kräften die ihm zur Verfügung standen.

Durch sein Gebaren konnte Loki durchsetzt, dass Fenrir erst einmal nur in seinem Zimmer bleiben musste. Doch schon das alleine reichte, um dem Jungen in ein Tief zu reißen. Stunde um Stunde saß er nur noch auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wände an. Nicht nur allein die Langeweile war es, die ihn so quälte, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass er seiner Familie Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, was passieren würde, wenn er sich gegen sie wehrte. Doch er hatte geglaubt, dass wenn er die gleichen Mittel wie sie nutzen würde, die Strafe nicht so schlimm ausfallen würde. Aber damit hatte er sich wohl geirrt.

Wann immer es ging, kam ihn seine Familie in seinem Gefängnis besuchen. Sie wusste, wie schwer das alles für ihn war und wie es ihm erging. Eingesperrt zu sein, war für ihn die schlimmste Strafe, denn wenn er etwas brauchte, dann war es Freiheit. Er musste in der Lange sein, überall herum zu rennen, seine Energie auszulassen. Aber in seiner kleinen Kammer ging es nicht.

Das war die härteste Strafe, die alle von ihnen traf. Mit anzusehen, wie Fenrir einging, wie eine Pflanze ohne Licht.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks

Seit Tagen war Fenrir nun schon in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Seine Gemütslage veränderte sich stündlich. Entweder er rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Tier durch den Raum, weil er nicht wusste wohin mit all der Energie, die sich in seinem Körper befand oder aber er saß fast schon apathisch auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Es war ein hin und her von Wut und Schuldgefühlen.

Er wusste, dass er an der ganzen Sache selbst Schuld war. Wenn er sein Temperament gezügelt hätte, wäre er nun nicht eingesperrt. Aber er hatte es einfach nicht mehr länger ertragen könne, wie die Leute mit seinen Geschwistern und ihm umgingen. Hatte die angewiderten Blick und die gemeinen Wort nicht mehr ertragen können. Sie konnte froh sein, dass er nichts Schlimmeres gemacht hatte.

Das er nur Wort statt Taten hatte sprechen lassen, war seinen Geschwistern zu verdanken. Sie hatten ihn davon abgehalten, noch weiter zu gehen, sich selbst noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Trotz all der Schwierigkeiten, die er ihnen dadurch schon bereitet hatte, kamen sie ihn sogar besuchen. Seine einzige wirkliche Ablenkung, der einzige Grund, warum er noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden war.

Oft saßen sie einfach nur bei ihm, nahmen den kleinen Jungen in den Arm. Manchmal lasen sie ihm vor, damit seine Gedanken woanders waren, er nicht immer daran denken musste, dass er ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Zimmer war. Fenrir war ihnen dafür dankbar. Er wusste nicht, was ohne sie aus ihm geworden wäre.

Seinen Vater sah er nur selten. Wenn er ihn besuchte, saß er nur neben ihm und starrte genauso wütend und verzweifelt an die Wand wie Fenrir. Der kleine Junge traute sich nicht auch nur ein Wort in seiner Anwesenheit zu sagen, denn immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass sein Vater nun all dies durchmachen musste. Er war sicherlich wütend auf ihn. Doch Hel redete ihm das schnell aus. Erklärte ihm sogar, dass ihr Vater Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung versetzen zu versuchte, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen.

Fenrir war seiner Familie mehr als dankbar. Nicht einmal Wort hatte er dafür, um seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Sie taten soviel für ihn, obwohl er nur Schwierigkeiten machte.


	17. Chapter 17

Look

Je länger Fenrir eingesperrt war, desto verführerischer wurde der Blick nach draußen für ihn. Dort konnte er alles sehen, was er verpasst. Sah die Freiheit, die ihm genommen wurde und konnte dabei zusehen wie andere sie genossen, während er in seinem Gefängnis schmorte. Sie verschwendeten keinen Gedanken an ihm, wusste wahrscheinlich nicht mal wie sehr er mit sich kämpfen musste, nicht einfach abzuhauen. Sich aus seinem Zimmer zu schleichen und das zu tun, was er wollte. Es gab nur eine Sache, die ihn davon abhielt, der Blick seines Vaters.

Noch immer wagte der kleine Junge seinem Vater nicht in die Augen zu schauen, denn er wusste, dass dieser ihn nur traurig und vorwurfsvoll anschauen würde. Er hatte nicht nur sich sondern auch ich in ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Eigentlich sollte er ihm Vorwürfe machen, ihm vorhalten, dass er es doch eigentlich hatte besser wissen müssen. Aber das tat er nicht und genau das war es was Fenrir ein solch schlechtes Gewissen machte. Ihn davon zurückhielten noch mehr Schwierigkeiten zu machen.

Diese Gewissensbisse schafften es Wochen lang ihn im Zaum zu halten. Doch die Wochen vergingen zu schnell und der Drang einfach auszubrechen wurde immer größer. Selbst die Schuldgefühle schafften es nicht mehr sie zurück zu drängen.

Manchmal erwischten ihn seine Geschwister dabei, wie er Stunde um Stunde vor der Tür saß und darauf wartete, dass jemand kommen würde, der ihn raus lassen würde. An anderen Tagen wiederum, stand er vor seinem Fenster und blickte sehnsüchtig runter auf die weiten grünen Felder, über die er so gerne jagte.

Jedoch war all die Hoffnung vergebens. Niemand kam um ihn aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Keiner. Dafür kam Fenrir Schritt für Schritt dem Wahnsinn immer näher ohne, dass er selbst etwas davon bemerkte.


	18. Chapter 18

Summer

Egal was die Bewohner von Asgard über Lokis drei Kinder dachte, nichts davon stimmte auch nur im Ansatz. Keiner von ihnen konnte glauben, dass sie Abneigungen und Vorlieben hatten. Das sie durchaus Schwächen hatten und verletzt werden konnten. Auch sie Trauer und Leid empfinden konnte. In ihren Augen waren sie einfach nur gefühllose Monster, die sich irgendwann gegen sie stellen würde, um sie zu töten.

Doch auch sie waren nur Lebewesen, auch wenn sie mit einem Fluch gestraft waren, von dem es keine Heilung gab. Sie konnten genauso fühlen, wie jeder andere um sie herum. Jedoch wurden sie durch ihren jeweiligen Fluch in eine bestimmte Wahl von Vorlieben und Abneigungen gelenkt.

Jörmungandaal zum Beispiel liebte denn Sommer über alles. Gerne lag er mit einem besonders dicken Buch draußen auf einer Weise in die Sonne. Bei ihm und dem Fluch der ihn getroffen hatte, nicht besonders verwunderlich. Als Schlage liebte er besonders warme und dunkle Plätze, wo er seine Ruhe vor allem hatte. Dafür verabscheute er denn Winter, hasste es wenn es kalt wurde. Ihm wurde dann besonders schnell kalt und er neigte zu Krankheiten, wie er schon früh in seiner Kindheit hatte lernen müssen.

Seine kleine Schwester hingegen war ganz anders. Sie hasste denn Sommer mehr als alles andere. Durch ihre verfärbte Haut, schmerzte jeder Sonnenstrahl, der auf diese fiel. In dieser Zeit konnte sie nie lange draußen bleiben. Einer der Gründe warum sie die Nacht bevorzugte. Der Winter jedoch machte ihr überhaupt nichts aus. Die Dunkelheit und der kalte Schnee waren für sie fast schon eine Wohltat. So etwas wie Krankheiten waren ihr vollkommen unbekannt.

Fenrir jedoch war das alles vollkommen egal. Wenn ihm danach war jagte er in seiner Wolfsgestallt durch alle Blumenbeete im Frühling, durch das frische Gras im Sommer, durch denn Laub im Herbst oder durch denn Schnee im Winter. Ihm war es gleich welches Wetter war. Das einzige was zählt war, dass er raus konnte, herum tollen durfte und seinen Freiheitsdrang ausleben konnte. Wetter konnte ihm nichts anhaben.


	19. Chapter 19

Transformation

Hel wusste nicht mehr, wie es zu all dem gekommen war. Ihre Erinnerungen waren verschwommen, wenn sie sich versuchte an all die Zwischenfälle zu erinnern, die dazu geführt hatte. Erst kamen ihr wieder Bilder vor Augen, wenn sie an das tragische Ende all dieser Taten dachte.

Wie gut konnte sie sich noch daran erinnern, wie ihr älterer Bruder vor ihr gestanden hatte. Die Arme schützend ausgebreitet, damit keiner auch nur daran dachte, seinen Geschwistern zu nah zu kommen. In seinem Gesicht hatte blanke Wut gestanden. So hatte Hel ihn noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen. Immer war er der Ruhe, der Geduldige gewesen. Nie hatte sie ihn fluchen oder ein schlechtes Wort sagen hören. Doch nun stand er vor ihr und Fenrir und war bereit dazu, alle erdenkliche Macht aufzubieten, sie zu beschützen. Ihm schien es dabei sogar egal zu sein, dass er sich oder andere verletzen konnte.

Hinter Hel stand Fenrir in seiner Wolfsgestallt. Eigentlich war er in dieser um einiges größer als seine Schwester, doch gerade versucht er sich so klein wie nur irgendwie möglich zu machen. Sein Schweif war eingezogen und die Augen gesenkt. In seinen Augen war Angst und Panik zu lesen. Das alles hatte er nicht gewollt.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" fauchte Jörmungandaal die Leute an, die um sie herum standen und bedrohlich näher kamen. Ihre Blicke waren auf Fenrir gerichtet, der ängstlich und betroffen zu Boden schaute. Unter dem Gemurmelt der Leute war sein leises Fiepen zu hören. „Das was passiert ist, war nicht seine Schuld. Es war ein Unfall!"

Doch wie immer traf er nur auf taube Ohren. Sie wollten und konnte ihm einfach nicht zuhören. „Er hat Tyr die Hand abgebissen!" erschallte eine Stimme aus der Menge. Niemand traute sich direkt ein Wort zu sagen. Nur in der Masse waren sie wirklich stark genug um zu versuchen gegen sie anzukommen. „Ihr Monster versucht euch doch nur gegenseitig zu schützen. Du hättest an seiner Stelle genauso gehandelt nicht wahr?"

Ganz genau konnte Hel erkennen, wie schwer Jörmungandaal mit sich rang. Er war wütend, so wütend wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor. Aber trotz dessen wusste er immer noch, was ihm passieren würde, wenn er sich gegen den gewalttätigen Mob wehren würde. Hin und her gerissen, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und konnte nur beten, dass irgendjemand sie retten würde.

Jedoch war all ihre Hoffnung vergeben. Die Leute kamen immer näher, umschlossen sie in einem Kreis, sodass es keinerlei entkommen für sie gab. Als sie dann auch noch begannen nach Hel und Fenrir zu greifen, gab sich Jörmungandaal seiner Wut endgültig hin.

Bisher hatte Hel noch nie gesehen, wie ihr Bruder zu einer Schlange wurde. Er hatte es immer vermieden sich zu verwandeln, wenn es dafür nicht einen besonders guten Grund gab. Dieser war nun gekommen.

Wenn Fenrir schon als Wolf groß war, dann war ihr älterer Bruder einfach nur gigantisch. Mit seinem langen schuppigen Körper konnte er denn ganzen Raum ausfüllen. Seine großen gelben Augen starrten die Personen um sie herum an, die voller Panik davon rannten. Schrei erfüllte die Luft.

Jörmungandaal tat keinem von ihnen auch nur ein Leid, hatte sich einfach nur verwandelt, um seine Geschwister zu schützen. Doch trotzdem war dies das Ende für ihn und auch ihn würde eine Strafe ereilen, genauso wie Fenrir. Und dieses Mal konnte ihr Vater sie nicht so einfach abwenden. Er würde dieses Mal machtlos sein.


	20. Chapter 20

Tremble

Für Hel war etwas noch nie so schwer gewesen, als mit anzusehen, wie ihre Geschwister für etwas bestraft wurden, was eigentlich der Strafe nicht einmal wert gewesen war. Am liebsten hätte sie ihnen geholfen, sich dazwischen geworfen. Sie hätte alles versucht, nur damit sie drei beieinander bleiben konnten. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie alleine nichts gegen die Masse an Leute bewegen konnte. Egal was sie auch versuchen würde, es würde scheitern. So konnte sie nichts weiter, als stumm zusehen und dabei zu versuchen, keine Träne zu vergießen.

Jörmungandaal war der erste, denn seine Strafe ereilte. Dafür, dass er einfach nur versucht hatte, seine Geschwister vor dem wütenden Pöbel zu schützen, wurde er auf die Erde verbannt. Dort sollte er in seiner Monströsen Schlagengestalt auf dem Boden des Meeres leben und nie wieder hervor kommen.

Denn Ausdruck in seinen Augen würde Hel nicht vergessen. Dieser wutentbrannte Blick, dieser Hass. Sie konnte ihn nur allzu gut verstehen, denn sie empfand ihn genauso. Wenn sie dazu in der Lage wäre, würde sie am liebsten diesen ganzen Planeten zerstören. Besseres hatten sie nicht verdient.

Fenrir wurde dafür, dass er einem Mann die Hand abgebissen hatte, in einen tiefen Wald gebracht, wo er mit den stärksten Ketten, die es gab, an einen Fels gebunden. Dabei wehrte er sich wie ein wildes Tier. Schnappte nach jedem, der sich auch nur ein paar Meter zu nah an ihn wagte. Erst als jemand schaffte, ihm eine der Ketten um den Hals zu legen, wurde er ruhiger und es war nichts weiter von ihm zu hören als ein trauriges und einsames winseln.

All das hatte Hel mit ansehen müssen und hatte dabei gewusst, dass sie die nächste sein würde, auch wenn sie nie jemanden auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte. Das war ihnen allen egal. Sie war die Schwester zweier Monster und daher auch nicht besser als ihre Brüder. Auch sie musste bestraft werden.

Ihr Vater konnte all das nicht verhindern. Konnte nichts gegen die Strafen machen, die seine Söhne ereilten. Und auch gegen all denn Hass, denn Hel zu spüren bekam, konnte er nichts tun. Er war vollkommen machtlos, wie er es eigentlich schon immer gewesen war, wenn es um seine Kinder ging. Doch sie nahmen ihm es nicht übel. Schon die ganze Zeit über hatten sie gewusst, dass er ihnen nicht helfen konnte, so gerne er es auch würde. Sie wussten, dass er alles für sie tun würde, wenn er es denn nur konnte.


	21. Chapter 21

Sunset

Mit ihrer Vermutung, die Nächste zu sein, hatte Hel recht gehabt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch sie Asgard verlassen musste. Ohne jeglichen Grund, denn sie hatte in ihrem Leben noch nie etwas Schlechtes getan. Doch alleine die Tatsache, dass ihre Geschwister Monster waren in den Augen der Anderen reicht schon aus, um sie zu bestrafen. Jedoch fiel ihre Strafe anders aus, als die ihrer Brüder.

Von Odin selbst wurde sie nach Niflhel gebracht. Ein Ort, der tief unter Asgard lag. Nie hatte jemand diesen Ort vor ihr betreten, denn es war dunkel und Angst einflössend. Es drang kein Licht bis dort herunter, dort war es immer Finster und würde es immer sein. In den Augen ihres Großvaters wohl der perfekte Ort für sie.

Er erklärte ihr, dass dies nun ihr Reich sei. Sie als Herrin darüber wachen und verwalten zu hatte. Von diesen Worten war Hel mehr als nur verwirrt. Warum nannte er sie die Herrin dieser Finsternis, wo es doch einfach nur ein Gefängnis für sie sein sollte, aus dem sie nie wieder fliehen konnte? Aber sie fragte nicht danach, wollte keine Antwort darauf haben. Denn sie wusste, dass Odin ein Mann vieler Worte war. Das alles würde er versucht ihr schön zu reden, obwohl sie doch die eiskalte Wahrheit vor Augen hatte.

In Niflhel hatte sie eine eigene Burg. Viel zu groß und viel zu leer. Jeder der Räume schien dunkler zu sein als der andere. Zudem war es dort einsam, denn sie lebte vollkommen alleine dort. Nur weniges gab es an diesem düsteren Ort, was ihr Gesellschaft leisten konnte.

Zu einem fand sie dort unten einen Hund, der sie sehr an ihren kleinen Bruder erinnerte. Sein Fell war schwarz, sodass man ihn in der Dunkelheit nur sehr schwer ausmachen konnte. Nur seine vier leuchtenden Augen konnte man leicht erkennen. Sie gab ihm den Namen Garm und ging zu ihm, wann immer sie sich alleine fühlte.

Doch auch die Gesellschaft dieses Tieres konnte ihr nur schwer Trost spenden, denn sie vermisste ihre Familie sehr. Gerne wollte sie ihre Brüder wiedersehen und schauen wie es ihnen ergangen war, in ihren Gefängnissen. Wahrscheinlich litten sie genauso wie sie, Höllenqualen alleine. Besonders Fenrir litt bestimmt, der alleine in den tiefen Wäldern festgebunden war.


	22. Chapter 22

Mad

Der Wahnsinn der Einsamkeit beschlich Fenrir als erstes.

Einsam an einem Fels gekettet, konnte er nichts anders tun, als da liegen und vor sich hin starren. Um ihn herum war nichts weiter als eine dichte Baumlandschaft, zwischen denen er immer wieder Tiere erkennen konnte. Doch sie trauten sich nicht, ihm auch nur ein Schritt zu nah zu kommen. Immerhin war er ein Wolf und konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit töten. Ihre Angst vor ihm, war daher sehr gut zu verstehen.

Aber dennoch wünschte sich der kleine Junge einen Gefährten. Jemand, der ihm wenigstens etwas Trost in der Einsamkeit schenken würde. Jemand, der ihn davor bewahrte wahnsinnig zu werden.

An manchen Tagen lief er hin und her. Versuchte all seine Gedanken durch Bewegung zu unterdrücken. Denn wenn er nur vor sich hin starrte, konnte er nur an die Dinge denken, die er verloren hatte. An seiner Familie, seine Geschwister. Es bereitete ihm Kummer und Schmerz nichts zu wissen, was mit ihnen passiert war.

Die einzige Gesellschaft die er alle paar Tage bekam, war die seines Vaters. Er durfte kein Wort mit ihm reden, ihm nicht einmal in die Augen schauen. Ihm war es nur erlaubt, wie Essen und Trinken zu bringen, damit er nicht einen elendigen Hungertod starb. Doch so ganz hielt er sich nicht an die Regeln, denn wann immer es ihm möglich war, blieb er an Fenrirs Seite stehen. Legte eine Hand auf den riesigen Wolfskopfs des Jungen und versuchte so ihm etwas Frieden zu geben. Denn in seinen Augen, war er kein riesiges Monstern, sondern noch immer ein kleiner Junge.

Jörmungandaal war die Einsamkeit gewohnt. Aber auch ihn beschlich nach einiger Zeit der Wahnsinn.

Er war vollkommen allein, an einem ihn fremden Wort. Niemand kannte ihn hier und auch er hatte keine Ahnung von den Menschen. Von den tiefen des Meeres, in dem er aushaaren musste, beobachtete er sie. Begann sie zu beneiden für ihr einfaches und schönes Leben, welches auch er so gerne führen wollte. Doch er war dazu gezwungen als Ungeheuer auf dem Meeresboden zu Leben und sich nie auch nur einer Menschenseele zu zeigen.

Es war eine Qual für ihn, von so viele Leute umgeben zu sein und doch unsichtbar bleiben zu müssen. Auch wenn er diese Qualen alle schon kannte, sie schon einmal durchlebt hatte. Das machte das alles auch nicht besser und erträglicher für ihn.

In seinem kalten und nassen Gefängnis schwor er Rache dafür, was man ihm und seinen Geschwistern angetan hatte. Zwar wusste er nicht, was Hel und Fenrir angetan wurde, doch er ahnte, dass sie genauso wie er bestraft wurden. Irgendwann würde er sich gegen sie alle erheben können und würde zurück schlagen.

Die letzte, die der Wahnsinn befiel, war Hel.

In der Dunkelheit von Niflhel lebte sie Tag ein und Tag aus. Musste in der Finsternis dieser Höhle aushaaren. Niemand außer Garm leistete ihr dort unten Gesellschaft. Er war das einzige an was sie sich klammern, mit dem sie reden konnte. Aber auch das bewahrte sie nicht davor ewige Qualen zu leiden.

Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit ihres neuen Heimes gewöhnt hatten, begann sie zu sehen, über was sie von nun an herrschen sollte. Tote gingen durch die Tore Niflhel und versammelten sich dort um ihre letzte Ruhe zu finden. Sie war, dank Odin, zu neuen Herrscherin der Unterwelt geworden. Sie, die durch ihre blaue Haut, auch aussah als sei sie selbst zur Hälfte Tod.

Um den Abschaum dieser Welt, durfte sie sich kümmern. Durfte die weinenden Kinder trösten, die ihren Weg in die Tiefen gefunden hatte, während Garm sich auf die Verbrecher stürzte und sie auseinander riss.

Das war es also, was Odin von ihr dachte. Er hielt sie für nichts weiter, als eine Untote, die in die tiefe Finsternis von Niflhel verbannt gehörte. In der dunkelsten Ecke ihres Kopfes sah sie dafür nach Rache. Sie wollte ihn selbst in die Finsternis ihres neuen Heimes führen und ihn dort für immer verrotten zu sehen.


	23. Chapter 23

Thousand

Es gibt viele Geschichten über Loki und seine Kinder. Vielen wurden ausgedacht, um ihn noch unansehnlicher wirken zu lassen. Ihn noch Böser und Gemeiner zu machen, denn immerhin war er der Gott des Unheils. Und seine Kinder? Sie hatten das Aussehen von Monstern, waren seltsam und es wurde gesagt, dass sie eine große Rolle einnehmen würden, wenn die Welt untergeht.

Doch egal, wie viele Lügengesichten über sie erzählt wurden. Egal wie viel tausende Dinge ihnen angehenkt wurden, so war doch immer ein kleines bisschen Wahrheit dabei. Denn irgendwann wurden sie wirklich war.

Denn keiner von ihnen, weder Loki noch seiner Kinder, wurden behandelt wie es üblich war. Sie wurden verstoßen, beschimpft und belogen. In ihrem Leben erfuhren sie nur Unrecht, standen ständig im Schatten anderer. Warum sollten sie dann auch anders werden? Wieso sollten sie dem Bild, was sowieso alle von ihnen hatten, dann noch widersprechen?

Keiner von ihnen war als Monster geboren worden. Ihnen war es nicht vorher bestimmt, böse zu werden. Das hatte Niemand bei ihrer Geburt so entschieden. Ehr wurden sie von anderen gemacht. Wurden von anderen dazu gezwungen zu einem Ungeheuer zu werden. Denn genau so stellten sie sich alle Loki und seine Kinder immer vor. Wie Untiere, die nie etwas Gutes im Sinn hatten.

Dabei jedoch ließen sie das wesentliche außer acht. Das jeder von ihnen nur geliebt werden wollte, nur einwenig Anerkennung und Respekt brauchte. Dann wäre all das nie so weit gekommen. Keiner von ihnen wäre dem Wahnsinn verfallen und hätte all die Dinge getan, die das Denken der Anderen bestätigte. All das Leid und all die Tränen wären nie geflossen.


	24. Chapter 24

Outside

Jahre vergingen, vielleicht sogar Jahrhunderte. Hel hatte die Zeit vollkommen aus den Augen verloren. Wusste nicht einmal mehr wann Tag und wann Nacht war. In ihrem Reich war es ewig dunkel. Es gab weder Stunden noch Minuten. Doch trotzdem vergingen sie, flossen wie Sand durch ihre Hände.

Sie war älter geworden, war nun kein Kind mehr, sondern eine erwachsene Frau und hatte nun Kräfte, die die manche Anderer schon überstiegen. Dass sie mächtig war, wusste sie. Daher versuchte Hel, mit dieser Macht, zu ihren Brüdern zu gelangen. Wenigstens einen Blick auf sie werfen zu können. Denn nach all der Zeit, die vergangen war, vermisste sie ihrer Geschwister noch immer.

Ein Tor nach Asgard zu öffnen war für sie nicht schwer. Ihren kleinen Bruder dort zu finden im Gegensatz sogar sehr. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten, hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie ihn gebracht hatte. Vielleicht war er durch seine Peiniger schon gar nicht mehr am Leben. All die war möglich. Doch das wollte sie sich selbst nicht einreden, wollte es lieber mit eigenen Augen sehen und sicher sein.

Durch Zufall gelangte sie durch eines ihrer Tore in einen Wald. Er war verschneit und dicht mit Tannen bewachsen. Hel war in einem dicken Mantel gehüllt, aber auch ohne ihn, hätte ihr die Kälte nichts ausgemacht.

In der Hoffnung, irgendeinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib ihres kleinen Bruders zu finden, durchquerte sie den Wald. Und wirklich. Auf einer Lichtung fand sie etwas.

An einem riesigen Felsen fand sie einen Wolf, dessen Größe die eines normalen Tieres bei weitem überstieg. Mit dicken und mächtigen Ketten war er an den Fels gebunden worden, damit er nicht fliehen konnte. Dies konnte nur ihr Bruder sein. Kein anderes Tier würden sie sonst mit so etwas quälen.

Vorsichtig nährte sie sich dem Wolf, nicht wissend ob er sie wirklich wieder erkennen würde. Auf dem Schnee bedeckten Boden waren unzählige seiner Pfotenabdrücke zu sehen. Es schien als würde er immer wieder hin und her laufen, um sich selbst zu beschäftigen und von schlechten Gedanken abzulenken. Genauso hatte es Hel in ihrem Gefängnis auch getan, um den der Dunkelheit nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.

Als das Tier ihrer Schritte hörte, hob es seinen riesigen Kopf und wandte seine gelben Augen zu ihr. Sein Blick war nicht aggressiv sondern ehr neugierig. Besonders viel Besuch schien er nicht zu bekommen. Aber wer wagte sich auch schon zu einem solchen Untier?

Je näher sie auf ihn zu kam, desto seltsamer wurde die Situation für Beide. Beide wusste, wer der Andere war, doch trotzdem war es wie ein Traum. Keiner hatte erwartet, denn jeweils anderen jemals in seinem Leben wieder zu sehen. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, hatte Fenrir sich zu seiner vollkommenen Größe erhoben. Er war fast doppelt so groß wie sie.

„Du bist gewachsen kleiner Bruder."

Hel lächelte ihn an und berührte vorsichtig mit einer Hand seinen Hals. Für diesen einen Moment vergaß sie all die Wut, die sie für Asgard und seine Bewohner empfand. Es zählte nur, dass sie endlich wieder ihren kleinen Bruder sehen konnte. Das er noch lebte und es ihm gut ging.


	25. Chapter 25

Winter

Die Kälte war das was Jörmungandaal am meisten an seinem Gefängnis hasste. Es gab für ihn nichts Schlimmeres. Selbst die ewige Finsternis in den tiefen des Meeres, in denen er hausen musste, war dagegen noch erträglich.

Manchmal erwischte er sich bei der Sehnsucht, wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehre, wieder bei seiner Familie zu sein und nicht mehr in der Kälte des Ozeans gefangen zu sein. Doch das alles war nur Träumerei, Wunschdenken! Seit dem er auf die Erde verbannt wurde, hatte er kein wirkliches Zuhause mehr. Es waren nichts weiter als Bruchstücke irgendwelcher Erinnerungen, aus längst vergangenen Tagen. Etwas, was nie wieder sein würde und vielleicht sogar nie gewesen war.

Aber dennoch kam er von diesem Gedanken nicht mehr los. Wann immer er seinen Blick auf die Welt lenkte, überkamen ihn diese entfernten Erinnerungen. Denn die Menschen unterschieden sich nicht sonderlich von ihnen, auch wenn die Leute aus Asgard vor langer Zeit einmal Götter nannten. An ihnen war nichts göttliches, wie Jörmungandaal genau wusste.

Jedoch, wenn es wirklich so war, wie er glaubte, wenn wirklich nichts Göttliches an ihnen war, konnte er dann riskieren sein Gefängnis zu verlassen? Könnte er dann vielleicht auf der Erde ein normales Leben führen und endlich einmal akzeptiert werden?

Es war ein gefährlicher Gedanke, wie Jörmungandaal wusste, aber er ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Diese Idee verfolgte ihn, Stunde um Stunde. Tag um Tag. Wie Gift hatte es sich in seinen Kopf gefressen und ließ ihn keinen anderen Gedanken mehr denken. Denn dies war schon immer sein innigster Wunsch gewesen, endlich einmal ein Leben zu führen, in dem er nicht immer für ein Monster gehalten wurde. Indem er endlich etwas war, was akzeptiert wurde,

Jörmungandaal rang mit sich selbst, bis er gegen seinen so tief gehegten Wunsch verlor. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste es versuchen. Und wenn Odin es sehen würde, es wäre ihm egal. Sollte er ihn doch versuchen daran zu hindern. Ihm würde er einen Kampf dar bringen, an denn er sich noch lange erinnern würde.

Der erste Schritt aus dem Wasser hinaus, war ein seltsames Gefühl. So viele Jahre lang war er nichts weiter gewesen, als eine riesige Schlange, die sich auf dem Meeresboden windet. Nun wieder eine menschliche Gestallt zu haben war wie ein Neuanfang für ihn. Wie eine Widergeburt.

Für ihn war der lange Winter, der in seinem Gefängnis gehaust hatte, vorbei. Nun begann der Sommer.


	26. Chapter 26

Diamond

Die Erde zu betreten war für Hel viel schwieriger als sie angenommen hatte. Es hatte sie viel Kraft und Zeit gekostet, einen Weg dort hin aufzubauen. Ein Tor zu öffnen, dass sie an den Ort bringen würde, an dem ihr Bruder weilte. Ob er auch wirklich dort war, wo sich en Tor für sie öffnete, konnte sie nicht sagen. Ihre Magie war durchaus mächtig, aber dennoch nicht unfehlbar, wie sie schon oft schmerzvoll hatte lernen müssen.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fand sie sich in einer Winterlandschaft wieder, umgeben von riesigen Bauten aus Stein und Metal. Einzelne Fenster der Gebäude waren beleuchtet und ließen die Schneeflocken, die vom nachtschwarzen Himmel fielen, glitzern. Noch nie zuvor war sie in Midgard gewesen oder hatte eine der Städte dieser Welt gesehen. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckend waren. All das hatten sie aus eigener Kraft erschaffen, mit Maschinen die sie erfunden hatten. Ganz anders als es die Leute in Asgard, deren Bauherren all die imposanten Bauwerke mit Magie zu leben erweckt hatten.

Aber so erstaunlich dieser Anblick auch war, in dieser Stadt ihren Bruder zu finden würde nicht leicht für sie werden. Die Straßen waren verwinkelt, die Gebäude riesig und mit vielen Stockwerken durchzogen. Eine Suche schien fast aussichtslos.

Doch noch wollte sie nicht aufgeben, sie konnte nicht. Wann würde sie noch einmal die Chance haben um ihn zu finden, noch einmal die Kraft erlangen ein Tor zu öffnen? Sie musste die Möglichkeit nutzen um ihn zu finden. Es blieb ihr einfach keine andere Wahl. Fenrir hatte sie schon gefunden, hatte ihm Trost gespendet. Nur Jörmungandaal war noch immer alleine mit all seinen Gedanken und seinen Sorgen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie ihm sagen sollte, welche Entschuldigung sie ihm für all die vergangene Zeit entgegen bringen konnte, musste sie zu ihm. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal wollte sie für ihn da sein, auch wenn es dafür vielleicht schon viel zu spät war.

Gehüllt in einem dicken Mantel, dessen Kapuze ihr Gesicht verdeckte, ging sie durch die Gassen, blickte sich nervös um. Hel spürte ihren Bruder, konnte genau sagen, dass er nicht weit entfernt von ihr war. Aber nach all der Zeit traute sie ihren Sinnen nicht mehr. Es war zuviel passiert, was ihre Sinne beeinflusst hatte, als das sie ihnen noch wirklich trauen konnte.

Diesmal jedoch ließen sie diese nicht im Stich. Auf einem leeren Marktplatz stand er. Sei Kopf war Richtung Himmel erhoben, sein Blick auf die Sterne gerichtet. Der Schnee, der noch immer fiel, berührte seine Haut und zwang seinen Körper dazu, sein wahres ich zu zeigen. Ließ die Schlangenhaut erkennen, die ihm schwachen Sternenlicht wie ein Diamant funkelte. Ein Anblick denn sie lange nicht mehr hatte sehen können.

„Du hast lange gebraucht Hel."

Seine so warme und liebevolle Stimme noch einmal zu hören, ließen Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Das er nach all der Zeit noch genauso geduldig klang, war für sie fast ein Wunder. Er schien sich nicht ein Stück verändert zu haben.

„Es war nicht einfach hier her zu kommen und dich zu finden war auch nicht leicht." Erklärte sie ihm und sah wie sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildete. Hatte er etwa schon vergessen, dass dies sein Gefängnis war? Oder schmerzte die Erinnerung an die alten Tage ihrer Kindheit?

„Es tut mir Leid…" flüsterte sie und endlich wandte er seinen Blick zu ihr. Das traurige Lächeln war verschwunden. Nicht weiter war mehr da, als der freudige Ausdruck in seinen Augen, endlich seine kleine Schwester wieder zu sehen.


	27. Chapter 27

Letters

Jahre, vielleicht sogar schon Jahrhunderte, war Fenrir schon an seinen Stein gebunden. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wann es passiert war, konnte nicht einmal mehr den Tag aufzählen. Das alles hatte er schon lange vergessen, wie so vieles andere, was er einmal mit so viel Mühe erlernt hatte.

Schon vor langer Zeit, hatte er vergessen, wie mancher Wörter klangen und wie sie geschrieben wurde. Denn als Wolf konnte er kein Wort sagen. Wenn er es versuchte, entkamen seinem Maul nur Knurrlaute. Das einzige was er nicht vergaß, war der Klang seines eigenen Namens. Denn wenn er diesen vergessen würde, so glaubte er, würde er endgültig Wahnsinnig werden.

Nur wenn seine Schwester ihn heimlich besuchen kam und mit ihm sprach, glaubte er sich an die Melodie zu erinnern, die mache Worte immer in seinem Kopf hinterlassen hatte. Wie es geklungen hatte, als er sie das erst Mal versucht hatte auszusprechen und wie sie ungeschickt über seine Lippen gestolpert waren.

Hel wusste, dass er alles vergaß, langsam aber sicher wirklich zu einem Tier wurde, welches in der Einsamkeit des Winters einging. Daher versuchte sie alles, was ihr möglich war, um seine Erinnerungen wieder zurück zu bringen. Die Menschlichkeit weiterhin in ihm zu erhalten. Denn ihr kleiner Bruder sollte nicht das Tier werden, für das ihn jeder hielt. Er sollte weiterhin der unschuldige Junge sein, der so gerne durch die weiten Felder ihrer Heimat gerannt war.

So wurde sie von einer Schwester zu einer Lehrerin. Brachte ihm bei, wie man Wörter sprach, ohne dabei die Lippen zu bewegen. Schrieb ihm Wörter, Buchstaben in den Schnee, damit er sie nicht wieder vergaß.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie ging, war alles wieder verschwunden und sie musste bei ihrem nächsten Besuch vom neuen Anfangen. Musste ihm alles neu Lehrern, damit er wieder versuchen konnte es nicht zu vergessen. Aber es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, denn sie nicht gewinnen konnten.


	28. Chapter 28

Promise

Wann immer Hel es schaffte, ein Tor zu öffnen, um ihre Brüder unbemerkt zu besuchen. Wann immer sie Trauer empfand, wenn sie wieder zurück in ihr düsteres Gefängnis zurück kehren musste. Wann immer Jörmungandaal den Arm um sie legte oder Fenrir seinen riesigen Wolfsschädel auf ihren Schoß legte, durchfuhr sie ein einziger Gedanke. Ein finsteres Versprechen, welches sie sich selbst vor so lange Zeit gegeben hatte.

Hel wusste nicht mehr, wann dieser Gedanke sie erfasst hatte. Ob es an dem Tag war, als sie in ihr Gefängnis gesperrt wurde oder gar an dem Tag, an dem sie mit ansehen musste, wie ihr Brüder geholt und vor gebracht wurden. Nur eines wusste sie, dass sie dieses Versprechen halten würde, egal wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie eine Chance dazu bekommen würde.

Das Versprechen nach Rache.

Jahre lang, sogar Jahrhunderte lang hatten ihre Geschwister und sie all den Schmerz ertragen. Hatten hingenommen, dass sie Ausgestoßene, Monster waren, nicht wert unter den Göttern von Asgard zu leben. Nur durch ihren Vater waren sie toleriert worden. Niemand sonst hatte sie geachtet und wie normale Wesen behandelt. Doch sie hatten sich nie dagegen gewehrt, hatten sie auch nur ein Wort gegen all ihre Gemeinheiten verloren. Und dennoch waren sie bestraft worden, obwohl die anderen viel ehr eine Strafe dafür verdient hatten. Denn nur wegen ihnen waren sie das geworden, was sie nun waren.

All die Anderen hatten sie zu Monstern erzogen. Hatten sie gezwungen, genau das zu werden, für das sie sie immer gehalten hatten. Dafür wollte Hel Rache sehen. Von ihrer Familie getrennt zu sein und nichts weiter mehr als Finsternis um sich zu haben, wollte sie Vergeltung bekommen.

Was daraus resultieren würde, war ihr egal. Wieso sollte es sie kümmern, dass aus ihrem Wunsch, ihrem Versprechen an sich selbst, nur noch mehr Wut und Angst wachsen würde? Wenn ihr Plan von Erfolg gekrönt werden würde, dann wird es Niemand mehr geben. Dann würden sie alle in ihr Reich kommen und genauso unter der Finsternis zu leiden haben wie sie.

Vielleicht würden sie dann endlich von ihrer Blindheit geheilt werden, würden sehen, was sie ihr und ihrer Familie angetan haben.


	29. Chapter 29

Simple

So oft Hel konnte, besuchte sie ihre Brüder. Leistete ihnen Gesellschaft in ihren einsamen Gefängnissen. Doch nicht ohne eigenen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen, denn sie brauchte genauso jemand an ihrer Seite, wie ihre Geschwister.

Niemand fiel es auf, dass die Herrin der Unterwelt immer wieder für Stunden verschwand, einfach ging, obwohl sie eigentlich auf ihrem Thron sitzen und wachen sollte. Sie schien allen egal zu sein. Das wichtigste war nur, dass ihre Brüder in Gewahrsam blieben und keiner Seele mehr etwas tun konnten.

Doch alles was so einfach, so simple erscheint, währt nicht ewig.

Hel saß bei Fenrir im Schnee. Seinen großen Kopf hatte er auf ihrem Schoß gelegt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Liebevoll strich sie ihm durch sein dichtes Winterfell, erzählte ihm Geschichten aus ihrer Beider Vergangenheit. Dinge, an die sie sich gerne zurück erinnerte. Denn sie waren die einzigen glücklichen Gedanken die sie jemals gehabt hatten. Ihre Familie war das einzige gute in ihrem Leben.

Plötzlich jedoch wurden sie Beide aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Schritte waren zu hören, die auf sie zu kamen. Der Wolf hob seinen Kopf, die ganze ruhige Stimmung zwischen ihnen war auf einmal angespannt. Wenn irgendjemand sie hier bei ihm finden würde, wäre es aus mit ihr. Hel wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Odin mit ihr machen würde, wenn er das alles erfahren würde.

Die Schritte kamen näher, wurden lauter. Fenrirs Ohren waren angelegt, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich. Noch wartete er, wollte herausfinden, wer dort zu ihm kam. Nur wenige trauten sich in seine Nähe. Ein bekannter Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ alle Angespanntheit verschwinden.

„Hel?"

Mit großen Augen schaute die junge Frau ihren Vater an. Nach all den Jahren, die sie sich nicht mehr gesehen hatten, sah er noch immer aus wie früher. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Nur in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, was er alles hatte durchmachen müssen, wie sehr er darunter gelitten haben musste, dass ihm seine Kinder geraubt worden waren.

Sie hatte ihn vermisst, auch wenn sie oft in ihrem finsteren Gefängnis dachte, dass er das alles irgendwie hätte verhindern können. Doch das war ein dummer und vielleicht auch ein etwas naiver Gedanke. Denn auch ihr Vater, so sehr daran als Kind auch geglaubt hatte, konnte nicht alles. Auch er war genauso machtlos wie sie. Seine Stellung, sein Stand, bedeutete eigentlich nichts. Er war nichts weiter als irgendeine Figur am Hofe von Odin, nichts bedeutendes, nichts Wichtiges.

„Hallo Vater, es ist lange her."


	30. Chapter 30

Future

In all der Zeit hatten sie alle soviel erlebt, hatten soviel gesehen und so viel gelitten. Und all das würde sich nie ändern, denn mit dem Schicksal zu leiden, waren die Kinder Lokis geboren worden.

Doch sie hatten auch ein anderes Schicksal was sie zu erfüllen hatte, in das sie hinein gedrängt worden waren, und dem sie ebenso wenig entfliehen konnte. Irgendwann würden sie alles zerstören. Würden sich gegen die erheben, die ihnen all das angetan haben und würden so das Ende der Welt einleiten.

Keiner von ihnen ahnte etwas davon, wusste, dass dies ihre Bestimmung war. Denn vielleicht hätten sie dann anders gehandelt, hätten sie nicht in eine Rolle gestoßen. Doch auch Götter sind nicht unfehlbar. Auch sie können so menschlich sein, besonders wenn sie Angst um ihr eigenes Leben hatten.

Jedes der Kinder schmiedete seinen eigenen Plan für die Zukunft, dachte daran was sie alles tun können, nachdem sie sich endlich von ihren Ketten befreit hatten. Was für ein Gefühl es sein müsste, endlich nicht mehr ein Gefangener zu sein und endlich wieder mit ihrer Familie zusammen zu sein. In ihren Köpfen würde alles wieder so sein, wie es früher einmal gewesen war, nur ohne das Leid und ohne all die Tränen.

Der Wahnsinn jedoch, der sie vor schon so langer Zeit befallen hatte, ließ sie vergessen, dass auch andere sich gegen sie erheben würden. Das sie den Kampf vielleicht nicht überleben würden. Denn wenn sie kämpfen würden, würden es andere ihnen gleich tun.

Monster würden gegen Monster kämpfen.

Es war ein ewiger Kreislauf, aus dem keiner von ihnen entkommen würde. Das war ihr Schicksal und ihre Zukunft, die sie erwarten würde. Und das alles nur, weil sie soviel Schmerz ertragen hatten, weil sie Fehler in den Augen anderer gewesen waren.


End file.
